Coffeeshop Serenade
by Orange-Coyote
Summary: How soon is too soon to confess your love for someone? Blaine believes it's never too soon and he really hopes Kurt feels the same. He decides to take a huge risk by singing a specific song to Kurt on their first non-official date. What will come of his decision? R&R would be appreciated. Rated T just because.


_**A/N: I've heard three different versions of this song. The specific one that inspired this is not the one by Elvis (although that is the original [I think] and it's great, of course) but one done by Ingrid Michaelson. Her voice is hauntingly beautiful and the way she stretches each note is gorgeous. So I'd recommend listening to it if you find it anywhere, especially if you like similar singing styles.**_  
_**Here's the story (which turned out way longer than I thought it would, but Klaine stories always do) and I hope you enjoy it. :]**_

_**I do not own any characters or locations you recognize, nor the song used in this story. I am my own beta so I apologize ahead of time for any mistakes that may have remained.  
**_

* * *

"Blaine, don't you think this is a bit much?" Wes sighed when Blaine continued to ignore him. "I mean, you just met this guy yesterday."

"I think it's romantic," Jeff cooed from across the room. He pretended to swoon for added effect, earning a stern glare from the Head of Council.

"Just lay off, Wes," Blaine grumbled as he continued to rearrange his shelf for the fifth time since he woke up. He felt so restless, and the swirling thoughts of Kurt plaguing his mind weren't helping him any.

"You don't even really know him," Wes argued. "What if this ends up the same way as your last serenade?"

"Kurt is nothing like Jeremiah," Blaine retorted heatedly.

"Yeah, we know. Kurt had dreamy eyes, an angelic voice, and perfect hair," Jeff listed on his fingers with a sly smirk, "among other things, of course."

Blaine flushed and turned away. "Shut up."

"All I'm saying is you need to be careful, Blaine. Especially since you want to serenade him at the mall of all places."

Blaine cocked an eyebrow. Wes must not have heard about the change in plans. "We're not doing it at the mall anymore. We moved it to the Lima Bean. Didn't David tell you?"

Wes frowned. "No, actually he didn't." His frown soon morphed into an evil grin. "And now he will pay the price. Gavel away!" With that, Wes ran out of the room, supposedly to grab his gavel and chase David around with it for a while. He had an unhealthy obsession with that thing...

"Now that Wessy is gone," Jeff announced as he stepped fully into Blaine's dorm room, "tell me all about your love for Kurt. I want to hear every last detail." Jeff plopped down onto Blaine's bed, arranging himself comfortably, and then stared at Blaine expectantly. Blaine could feel the stare burning holes into the back of his skull so he reluctantly set down his polo trophy he'd been holding, turned around, and sat in his desk chair facing Jeff.

"There's not much to say," he deflected. He knew it was pointless to stall, but it was worth a try.

"Blainers, you're in love with the guy." Jeff chuckled as Blaine attempted to sputter some sort of denial. "I know what being in love is like. Which also means I know you want to talk about how wonderful Kurt is." He looked into Blaine's eyes and ordered, "Spill."

Blaine sighed but he knew Jeff to be right in this circumstance. It'd be nice to have someone with whom he could talk about Kurt freely. The minute Wes found out Kurt was a part of a rival glee club, he refused to talk about any possible relationship between his lead and some other glee club member. Blaine knew he could talk to Wes about anything, but one of Wes' major traits included what the other Warblers deemed "Warbler Wes," the part of Wes that worried endlessly about competitions and disliked any miniscule sort of action that could be considered unprofessional. Dating someone from another show choir fell under such a category in Wes' mind.

Jeff, on the other hand, showed a ton more leniency in that department. It might have something to do with the fact they he too had broken one of Wes' main rules: One Warbler shall not date another Warbler. But Jeff and Nick, fondly referred to as Niff, were really good for each other. Their relationship never negatively affected the group dynamic and so Wes had allowed it with little admonishment. "They're just too cute," he'd said at one rehearsal.

With his mind made up, Blaine began to talk. "Well," he started awkwardly (this may be nonjudgmental Jeff, but talking about Kurt with anyone else still seemed a bit nerve-wracking at the moment), "his name is Kurt."

"I figured as much," Jeff chimed sarcastically. After a glare from Blaine, he mimed zipping his lips shut and throwing the imaginary key across the room. Blaine nodded and continued.

"I had run over to the Lima Bean to pick up our coffees for the afternoon practice. I still wore my uniform and was sort of in a hurry so I nearly didn't even notice him at first."

"Wait, what does being in your uniform have to do with almost not noticing him?" Jeff asked bemusedly.

"You wanted all the details, so I'm giving them to you." Jeff nodded and Blaine resumed his story. "So I stood in line near the back and then I heard someone laughing up ahead. I swear that was the exact moment I knew. Anyway, I looked up to try to find the source and that's when I see him." Blaine sighed wistfully and Jeff couldn't hide his grin. "He was gorgeous. You had to have seen him Jeff, but I'll do my best to help you visualize what I saw. He's a good few inches taller than me with these beautiful blue-green eyes, glasz I think it's called or something like that. He has brown hair almost the color of mahogany and it was turned up in this perfect coif. I think he might use more hairspray than I do gel, and that's saying something." Jeff nodded in agreement. "His clothes were beyond fashionable; he wore these black jeans that really looked like they were painted on along with a pale blue sweater that brought out his eyes and a black scarf that looked so soft... but not nearly as soft as his skin looked. Not even a blemish, I swear. Flawless, like porcelain." Blaine knew he sounded like a lovesick teenager, but he couldn't help himself.

"Smitten already, I see," Jeff concluded.

"He's beautiful," Blaine murmured reverently. Despite everything that had happened to him in the past, Blaine could feel himself falling hard for this guy he knew so little about. Sure, he and Kurt had talked for a bit before Blaine had to rush off. And yeah, Kurt had asked if Blaine was a regular at the coffee shop and if he'd be back the next day around the same time. And yes, Kurt had suggested they meet up for coffee seeing as it was Saturday and neither boy had to worry about classes getting in the way. But maybe Wes was right. Maybe he was moving too fast...

"Blaine? Earth to Blaine?"

Blaine shook himself from his thoughts and turned back to Jeff. "Sorry."

"I get it, all wrapped up in thoughts of Kurt. I totally understand," Jeff assured when Blaine continued to look like a child caught taking a cookie from the cookie jar. "When's your date again?"

"It's not a date," Blaine argued. "Or at least, I don't think it is," he added uncertainly.

"Blainers, you're meeting the guy for coffee. Let's just assume for your sake as well as mine that it's a date. Okay?"

"I guess."

"Great. Now what time is your date?"

"At three."

"And right now it is," Jeff paused to lean over and check the time on Blaine's alarm clock, "just past one. Which gives us about an hour and fifteen minutes to put you together in time."

"Put me together?" Blaine questioned warily.

"Well, you didn't expect to go on your date dressed like that, did you?"

Blaine scoffed. "What's wrong with what I normally wear?"

Jeff shook his head fondly. "Just go shower my friend. This is going to be a long hour and fifteen minutes."

Blaine sighed irritably but even he had to admit that having someone's opinion on his look could be of value, considering how nervous he became even thinking about how perfect Kurt would look. He rose from his seat and grabbed his history textbook from his desk. He threw the tome at Jeff, aiming for his head, before running nonstop into the safety of his bathroom. Just as he closed the door behind him, he heard an heavy object bounce against the wood. He smiled as Jeff cursed loudly. He loved his friends.

.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

Meanwhile Kurt paced relentlessly across his room, meticulously inspecting the outfits he laid out on his bed earlier. He had to find the absolute perfect ensemble for his date with Blaine in a few hours (it was still a date even though neither of them had particularly called it a date, right?). After the third round of inspection, Kurt threw his hands in the air and groaned tiredly. He couldn't do this. He was too ramped up to focus on fashion right now. He needed help. He needed one of his girls. And he knew exactly who to call.

He grabbed his phone from his dresser and typed in a number he was very familiar with. He waited impatiently as the phone rang. Luckily it was picked up after the third ring so he didn't have to wait too long.

"Hello?"

"Oh thank Gaga you answered. Mercedes, I desperately need your help. Your fashion sense is the only one even anything close to mine and I'm having a fashion emergency."

"Is everything okay, boo?"

"I'm going crazy here, 'Cedes. My date with Blaine is in a few hours and I have nothing to wear."

"Kurt, I'm sure that's not true. Your closet is the biggest one I've ever seen."

"Please come over. I need you."

Who was Mercedes to say no to a fashion emergency? And even more importantly, what kind of friend would she be if she denied her best friend? "Okay. I'll be over in ten."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," Kurt chanted. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"You can tell me again when I get to your place. See you soon, white boy."

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Mercedes, as punctual as ever, arrived exactly ten minutes later. After a quick hello to Burt, the two teens rushed to Kurt's room. It looked like a tornado had come through, that's how much of a mess Kurt had made. As Mercedes took in the sight around her, she knew Kurt hadn't been exaggerating his dilemma. Kurt, the neat guy that he was, never let his room look anything like this unless something dire had occurred.

"You weren't kidding," Mercedes said aloud.

Kurt shook his head despondently. "I wasn't. Look at these that I've laid out and tell me what you think," he requested, gesturing toward the outfits laid out on top of his bedspread.

Mercedes scrutinized the clothing combinations carefully, looking up between Kurt and the clothes every now and then to get a better idea of what he would look like in each outfit. Her brows furrowed in concentration. She turned to Kurt after glancing at each outfit before inquiring if they had time for a runway show.

"Not for all five looks," Kurt informed her sadly, "but we could do two or three if you have it narrowed down."

Mercedes nodded and returned her attention to the bed. "That one and that one," she decided. She pointed first to the fitted charcoal grey dress pants matched with a red and black scoop neck t-shirt and secondly to a pair of red skinny jeans paired with a white v-neck t-shirt and a black vest. Kurt nodded his approval at her selections, laying the first outfit carefully over his arm before walking into his bathroom to change. Fifteen minutes later he emerged in the new outfit, twirling for effect. Mercedes gave him a once over and nodded, gesturing for him to put on the other ensemble.

Another twenty minutes later Kurt appeared in look #2. He strutted across his room a few times, the two of them giggling as he did so. Mercedes smiled when Kurt returned to stand directly in front of her.

"I think we've found our winner," she announced joyfully.

Kurt looked at his reflection in his floor length mirror and nodded. "I agree. Now to take a shower, fix my hair, and put this back on, all before I have to get going." Kurt sighed happily and turned toward his best friend. "I love you."

"Love you too, boo," Mercedes said as the two shared a hug. When she pulled away, she gave Kurt a megawatt smile. "Now you go out there and knock that prep boy off his feet. And when you get home later I expect all the dirty details, alright?"

Kurt chuckled. "It's only the first date so I doubt any details will be dirty, but yeah I will call you as soon as possible," he promised.

Mercedes waved one last time before leaving and Kurt took a moment to calm himself down a little. Choosing an outfit could be so stressful sometimes, but it gave Kurt a high like nothing else besides singing. And apparently Blaine. Just thinking about his impending date with Blaine had butterflies dominating Kurt's stomach. He hoped the date went well and Blaine would want to see him again.

* * *

Blaine's white-knuckled hands trembled with the amount of pressure he was applying to the steering wheel of his car. He knew he was overreacting, knew there was no reason to be so anxious, but something about Kurt, even something as simple as the thought of him, made each and every one of Blaine's feelings intensify.

As he pulled into the familiar parking lot of the Lima Bean and aimed toward his usual parking spot, he found another car already parked there. Blaine sighed in exasperation, deciding at the last minute to park in the empty space next to the black SUV. If he couldn't attain his usual spot, the spot next to it was the next best thing. Some small, superstitious part of him hoped this wasn't some sort of omen.

In the same moment that he exited his car, the driver of the "spot stealer," as Blaine liked to call the unknown person, emerged from the black vehicle. Blaine nearly gasped.

The mystery driver was Kurt.

Blaine could feel himself staring open-mouthed and he knew he must look so stupid in the moment but he didn't care. Kurt was the spot stealer. Kurt stood right there... which meant Kurt probably noticed how much of an idiot Blaine looked.

Blaine snapped his jaw shut, trying his best to keep an embarrassed blush at bay. Kurt looked over and smiled at him. Blaine did his best to return the gesture in as non-creepy a manner as possible. Kurt pointed toward the door of the coffee establishment, which Blaine took to mean to meet him inside. He nodded in acknowledgment and watched as Kurt walked inside.

He stood perfectly still for a full five seconds before his senses returned to normal. His fingers tingled, somewhat numb from the pressure he'd been exerting on them just previously. He stretched each digit, sighing contentedly as the knuckles popped.

With that out of the way, he had nothing to keep his unwanted nerves at bay. They came back in full force, nearly making him stumble. He steadied himself by leaning against the driver's side of his car. He exhaled deeply and began to give himself a mental pep talk, like Cooper had taught him so many years ago.

_Okay Blaine, you can do this. Kurt's an amazing guy and you do not want to screw this up. Just go in there and be yourself. Be funny and gentleman-like and Kurt will adore you. You've got this in the bag. Just go in there and knock his socks off._

With one last calming breath, Blaine locked his car and walked into the Lima Bean.

Finding Kurt turned out to be pretty easy. The shop wasn't as busy as it usually was, but Blaine figured that had to do with no students just getting off from classes. Only a few other tables were occupied. At a corner table near the back of the place sat three girls in sports uniforms. From the looks of them, Blaine guessed they had just gotten out from soccer practice. A older man sat typing away at his laptop while sipping at his drink intermittently, alternating between typing, sipping his drink, and looking out the window to his right. Nearer the counter a table occupied by two people, one guy and one girl, a quiet conversation was taking place, interspersed with laughter. Either they were close friends or they were here for the same thing Blaine was: a date.

Then his eyes fell on Kurt, standing at the counter to either make or pick up his order. Blaine smiled as he took in the fashionable outfit Kurt wore: skinny jeans, a white shirt, and a fitted vest. The clothing suited him. It said 'I care about how I look, but I don't like to try too hard.' He looked stunning. But then again, Blaine figured he was sort of biased in that area.

"Blaine," Kurt called out. Blaine refocused his gaze, this time looking Kurt in the eye. "Are you just going to stand there all day or do you want to order something?"

Blaine immediately made his way over to Kurt, who was laughing at Blaine's rushing movements. Once he stood beside the other boy, Blaine smiled even wider than before. "I was getting here," he commented as he scanned the menu hanging above the counter. Of course, he knew what he would order (he always ordered the same thing after all), but pretending to look at his options provided time to keep his bodily functions in check.

Kurt giggled, actually giggled, and it was easily the sweetest sound Blaine had ever heard in his life up to that point. "You seemed like you were taking your time," Kurt teased. He too turned to look up at the cafe's menu.

"Do you know what you're ordering?" Blaine asked.

"Avoiding the subject much?" Kurt retorted. When Blaine didn't respond further, Kurt answered. "My usual. A grande non-fat mocha, no whip. And for yourself?"

Blaine made sure to engrave Kurt's words into his mind before replying. "I always get a medium drip, two sugars. They have really great coffee here."

"They do," Kurt agreed. "Best in all of Ohio, I'd say."

"Been gallivanting across Ohio lately then?" Blaine teased as the duo stepped forward in line. They were next.

Kurt smirked. "Actually, I have. My dad was just recently elected senator so my family tagged along on a few business trips around the state. Cleveland, Columbus, that sort of thing." From Kurt's expression it was obvious he was very proud of his father's accomplishments.

"Oh really? That is so awesome!" Kurt laughed and Blaine decided he might have come across a little too enthusiastic, which was a habit of his. He wanted to be cool for Kurt so he followed up by saying, "Yeah, real cool," in a more casual tone.

"Yeah it is," Kurt chuckled. "What about your parents?"

Blaine sobered. Before he could respond they were called up to order and Blaine rattled off his usual with none of the excitement he had been feeling mere seconds ago. Mentions of his parents usually had that sort of effect on him anyway, no matter the situation. Most of his friends had taken special care to avoid the topic of his family life altogether, bar Wes and David, but it's not as if Kurt knew him well enough to know that his parents were a sore spot.

"I'll have a grande nonfat mocha, no whip," Kurt recited to the barista just as he had told Blaine earlier. After paying for both coffees, seeing as Blaine was in no mood to be bothered at the moment, Kurt led the other boy aside so the next customer could step forward.

Kurt was baffled. One moment Blaine was his usual beaming self, but after one mention of his parents the light seemed to just seep out of him, leaving behind a sad, disheartened human being. Kurt quickly decided he liked excitable Blaine much better than this hollow version.

"Blaine, are you alright?" he murmured quietly, taking care of the people around them.

Blaine shook his head, and the furrow of his brows left his features along with the slight frown that had accompanied it in his short burst of melancholy. "I'm fine," he answered with a small smile. Kurt remained unconvinced.

"I'm sorry if I upset you," he persisted, quickly adding, "I seriously didn't mean to," when Blaine tried to interrupt.

"It's not your fault, Kurt," Blaine said softly. "You couldn't possibly have any idea how badly my father treats me behind closed doors or how my mother simply stands there and lets it happen." He sighed tiredly, as if simply saying the words aloud took an abundance of energy. His shoulders slumped and Kurt barely resisted the urge to take the tenor into his arms and never let him go.

"Kurt and Blaine." Hearing their voices spurred Kurt to action. He leaned around Blaine and grabbed the two cups, thanking the girl behind the counter as he did so. He handed Blaine his drip and took the boy's other hand, leading them to an empty table behind a tall flowering plant which would provide a tiny bit of privacy otherwise unavailable in the relatively open space.

Blaine smiled when Kurt took his hand. It was such a cliché thought, but he couldn't help but notice how perfectly his and Kurt's fingers twined together. He also realized that even just holding Kurt's hand made him feel ten times better. He released his fingers from Kurt's grasp once they reached the small table and sat across from each other.

A brief silence elapsed between them while they added the necessary amounts of sugar or flavored creamer to their drinks, but it proved to be more of a comfortable one than anything else, for which Blaine was internally grateful. He hated putting a sour mood on anything just because the mention of his parents lowered his humor. He didn't want Kurt to feel uncomfortable, or perhaps even guilty, with the dip in his mood.

"Favorite color?" Kurt blurted out. He had been looking at Blaine's eyes and thought how the honey gold hue might just become his favorite color. Thinking aloud was not a good idea for a first date, if this even was a date, but Kurt decided to play it cool and formed his thought into a question at the last second. If Blaine's odd look was anything to go by, he had only just barely succeeded.

"Blue, I guess," Blaine responded with a hint of suspicion mixed with a tad of amusement. "That's sort of a random question. What brought that on?"

Kurt took his time taking a sip of his drink before replying. "Just curious."

"Mhmm," Blaine hummed even though he didn't look like he believed that for a second. "What's yours?"

Kurt pondered it for a moment. There were so many colors to choose from, after all. "I'd say either goldenrod or Dior gray."

"That's pretty specific of you," Blaine observed.

Kurt shrugged. "In the fashion world just saying 'yellow' or 'gray' won't be enough. You have to know exactly what shade you're looking for or the whole outfit might fall apart."

"I didn't know you were interested in designing clothes," Blaine mused. He remembered Kurt saying he enjoying shopping and matching outfits together and that he read every issue of Vogue, but no mentions of actual designing came across his thoughts as he looked back at his and Kurt's previous conversations. Unless he missed it when he had been caught up in Kurt's eyes...

"I've created some of my own outfits as well as some for New Directions," Kurt explained. "Singing is my passion, but if that ever fell through I think fashion would be my next plan."

"Would I possibly be able to see your designs sometime?" Blaine requested. He wasn't nearly as knowledgeable as Kurt, but any excuse to spend more time with him was something Blaine wouldn't mind.

"Blaine Anderson, are you trying to organize our next date?"

"Um, no! Maybe? I mean if you'd want to see me again after this..." Blaine trailed off, his face blazing. He couldn't even look Kurt in the eye, he felt so embarrassed. What if Kurt didn't feel the way that Blaine felt? What if he'd just imagined it in his head, the coy smiles and the flirting from Kurt's end?

Kurt kept quiet as long as he could before he burst out in uncontrollable giggles. Blaine was just way too adorable for his own good. He couldn't stand it any longer and decided to put Blaine out of his misery. "I was kidding! Of course I'd like to see you again and of course I'd love for you to look at my designs."

Blaine looked up and smiled. "Really?"

"Yes." Kurt returned the smile and for a millisecond Blaine felt as if his heart might just break his ribcage.

The lights in the room dimmed, a sign that open mic night was soon to begin. The whole reason for Blaine asking Kurt to meet here on this particular day. All of a sudden Blaine felt his nerves soar. Was it too soon for this? Maybe Wes was right... No. He would sing for Kurt as planned and hope for the best. There would be no backing out, and no hard feelings if things didn't work out the way Blaine wanted them to.

Who was he kidding? If Kurt rejected him, he'd be crying in his room for days and he knew it.

The only way to find out, however, was to lay his cards on the table. Kurt was more than worth it.

A fumble sounded from the stage at the front of the room and feedback screeched through the speakers when the microphone hit the stage floor. Kurt winced from the sound and Blaine winced from the thought of the damage that poor microphone must go through every week if this was how it was treated.

Blaine peered around the plant that separated himself from a clear view of the stage and silently cursed himself for forgetting to place Kurt in a more strategic location. Thinking of his parents hadn't really been a part of the original plan so that distraction wasn't completely his fault at least.

Blaine turned back to Kurt, knowing he had only moments to spare before he was called on for his turn on stage. "Maybe we should find some better seats?" he suggested. "They might have some good performers tonight."

Kurt nodded, grabbed his nearly empty container, and followed Blaine to a table nearer the stage. They settled themselves into their new seats, Blaine tossing his empty cup into a nearby trash can along the way.

"Blaine Anderson? If you'd come up to the stage, please."

Blaine shrugged in response to Kurt's questioning look and made his way to the stage.

He walked up the steps, thanked the man holding the microphone out to him, and smiled at the crowd. The smile was really directed at Kurt, but no one else needed to know that little tidbit.

"Thank you. This song is dedicated to someone I've just met recently who has begun to mean a lot to me. Hope you enjoy."

And with that, Blaine began to sing.

_Wise men say_  
_Only fools rush in_  
_But I can't help_  
_Falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay_  
_Would it be a sin_  
_If I can't help_  
_Falling in love with you_

Kurt was speechless. Blaine was in love with him? _Blaine_ was in love with _him_? How did he get so lucky?

_Like a river flows_  
_Surely to the sea_  
_Darling so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand_  
_Take my whole life too_  
_For I can't help_  
_Falling in love with you_

Kurt swooned in his seat. He couldn't help it. Blaine's velvety voice enveloped him and when the two locked eyes, Kurt thought he might faint from the intensity and raw emotion he saw there.

_Like a river flows_  
_Surely to the sea_  
_Darling so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand_  
_Take my whole life too_  
_For I can't help_  
_Falling in love with you_  
_For I can't help_  
_Falling in love_  
_With_  
_You_

The room flared with applause. Apparently Kurt wasn't the only one enjoying Blaine's performance.

"Thank you. Have a good night."

Blaine descended the stairs with a whirlwind of thoughts. Yes, the audience had liked it, which was great. But the one person's opinion who truly matter was what had him on edge. What did Kurt think?

As soon as Blaine sat down across from him, Kurt was talking a mile a minute.

"That was amazing, Blaine! I mean your voice was so smooth and those notes you hit were really inspiring. The tempo of the song, the way you slowed it down, I never would have thought of something like that. You have real talent."

Blaine smiled. "Thanks." It proved to be a huge relief that Kurt liked his voice but what about the meaning behind the song? Was Kurt ignoring it because he didn't feel the same? Had the song choice freaked him out? Or was Kurt truly oblivious to it all?

"Oh, and by the way," Kurt remarked, "you should stay."

* * *

_**A/N: This just felt like the right place to end it so...**_  
_**What did everyone think?**_  
_**I might actually write another drabble in this verse, just of the Warblers/ND finding out about it and their reactions. Or maybe a Klaine date that gets crashed. Or maybe both.**_


End file.
